


World of Nations

by helltalia (Oddness101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Civil War, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meta, World War I, World War II, this is just midnight ranting about the nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddness101/pseuds/helltalia
Summary: Everything you’ve never wanted to know about how the nations come to be, how they classify themselves, why nobody knows about them.Aka nation meta I wrote over a year ago





	World of Nations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and haven’t edited it since. I’m sorry but this isn’t gonna be updated. Please give kudos and comment tho please!!

There is one spell that every nation innately knows how to perform. Whenever they happen upon a baby or young nation, they perform a spell to keep them hidden from humans. The spell makes it impossible for a human to recognise a nation that they have only seen in passing. They will only recognise a nation if said nation actively seeks out the human, or the human is aware of the existence of nations.

So a WWII vet won’t recognise a nation they fought side by side with unless that nation had looked for them specifically. However, the leader of a country who knew the secret would be able to recognise a nation they had only seen once and never actually met.

Since little Canada was “discovered” twice, once by the Nordics and once by France, the spell was performed on him twice. Now, nations struggle to recognise him and humans almost never will.

* * *

 

Nations are only born knowing languages that originated in their lands. Any others, they must learn. All the “New World” nations can speak the native languages of their land, even though very few, if any, are actually representations of the civilization that spoke it. As long as one person is left in their lands who can speak their native tongue, the nation will never forget it. So many tongues have been lost.

* * *

 

There are two types of nations created: Warborns and peaceborns. Of course, there are exceptions, but most every one falls into these categories. 

Warborns are exactly as the name implies; born of war. Created for the purpose of or as a result of war. These include strong nations such as the United States of America, Germany, and both Italies, but also dead nations such as the Confederate States of America, Nazi Germany, and Fascist Italy. Nations that were once controlled but lived to fight for independence are called Revolutionaries, ones created from several nations coming together are the Unified (though some Unified are peaceborn), and those who are fragments of what was once a larger empire are dubbed Survivors. Empires built on conquest are, predictably, Conquerors. Some, however, are smothered before they truly live. These are called the Broken. 

Peaceborns are much fewer than warborns. Most of them were once colonies that peacefully broke ties with their parent countries. All micronations are peaceborn, except for Sealand. Some of the older warborns believe that peaceborns were soft and unable to be useful on the field of battle. Prussia, for one. As a very proud, militaristic nation, he could not imagine that a nation without bloodshed engraved in its heart from the beginning could possibly best a Conqueror like him. This was before he watched Canadian troops keep the line as their brothers in arms fell to to his gas attacks. He watched as a fallen troop with blond hair and tall stature choked, vomited, and stood, rallying his men. Before a stocky man with dark hair and an almost-but-not-quite British accent put a gun to his head and fired.

Nations are so spectacularly inhuman that it sometimes amazes even them. Their appearances are ever-changing, shifting to give them the most freedom and prestige in their culture. Nearly all are young men in their prime as a result. America and Canada were born with dark skin and dark hair, though their eyes have not changed. As Europeans flooded their lands, their hair became finer and lighter, and their skin took on a pale yellow tinge rather than a red one. Their features changed, became more delicate. Feminine. This encouraged the settler's pity, as they now looked like beautiful European cherubs rather than pathetic Indian whelps.

An outsider looking in will immediately notice one thing all nations have in common: despite blending perfectly into a crowd, each one is uncommonly attractive. This allows them to take certain liberties, as lips are looser around pretty young things. A hauntingly beautiful face is more intimidating than an average one. One is more likely to be taken seriously when behind a mask of perfection.

A nation’s eyes will never change. They are a clear sign that screams,  _ this is not a human being. _ No human has eyes as light and saturated a green as England, or dark and pure a blue as Norway. Many nations simply have purple eyes like Russia’s, which would never occur in a human.

* * *

 

Nations have eyes very much like those of some animals. Their eyes glow when a light is shined on them, and they see very well in the dark. Nations have thick eyelashes that always have a white patch. A third, clear eyelid is present, which can be consciously controlled and protects the eye from small particles like sand or dust. The strangest of all, however, is their tears. They appear exactly like human tears, but are thick and viscous. They have a temperamental sort of magic about them, to the nation’s citizens. Tears of grief heal like the best medicine. Tears of pain or sadness burn like fire. Tears of joy are like the strongest opioid. Tears of anger or frustration sting like hornets. 


End file.
